Titans Together
by Funkduder
Summary: A reflective narrative adventure based off the setting of Teen Titans. Rating and character category subject to change.


Intro +Mission 1 Part 1

Beginning Disclaimer: Raven and the _Teen Titans_ are owned by DC Comics. Raven was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. Give them the praise. I'm just a boring writer.

I suppose the great beginning of the _Teen Titans _ought to describe the city, the setting of the story. Unfortunately for you, the reader, this is not simply the _Teen Titans_ universe, and I am not a great writer. Thus we begin here - in my room – at my laptop. Other comic book sets, such as the infamous _Fables_ and many other books lay scattered on the desk made out of fake wood. A cabinet lays a top the desk, holding many other widgets: a necklace with a single iron ring, a few small trophies from the past eighteen years, a clay frog, a travel-sized bottle of sunscreen, and other unmentionable trinkets.

It's tempting to sleep. After all, my futon is just behind the chair at my desk. It's not a typical Japanese futon, but an American one. In other words, it's a very low bed that can fold to become a couch if the need were ever to arise. On one side of the screen lies the word document to this story. It is being edited and revised into its proper shape. On the other, the screening of _Teen Titans! Episode 14: "How Long is Forever" _had long finished and cross-references were being made with the Wikipedia page dedicated to Raven's second life_. _I suppose if we were to take the animated series into account, this would be the fourth incarnation, or some form of the third. However, I don't know the location of the Titan's Tower so there's likely more credence to theory concerning a fourth.

The words typed become a catalyst in which to travel back into the times, but not too far. The main story ought to remain untouched. I think it's only right to either write of the time before, the time in between, or the time after anyways. I've digressed.

Mission 1: Find Raven

Details: It's not very explainable, my near infatuation for "characters", especially the unconventional personality types that appear to outcast themselves from the main stream. Perhaps it is because I wish to gain better understanding. Even at eighteen, I don't feel like I am wise enough to grow old. Again I've digressed. New artifacts have arrived, one of which gives me a reason to believe I am capable to traverse into the inner Raven. For those of you who are avid fans, this is, indeed, the mirror of Raven that is capable of allowing someone to travel into the conscious of another person. How will I be welcomed into such a frontier after entering? After all, I could easily be met with rage rather than curiosity. As much as I fantasize, I am not welcome yet. What can be done to open the shell though? I do not know.

Part 1

This is the first journal log I have been able to write since my entrance into Raven's consciousness. I was foolish, however. I did not bring many belongings with me and now I am stranded.

On my current inventory, I carry some things: my clothes, including (from bottom to top) Penguin-brand sneakers, two layers of socks, sweats layered under a pair of khakis, obviously my undergarments, a blue, button down shirt, a blue cardigan with a hood, a winter coat, a scarf, and my signature gray fedora. I also counted my wallet, some pens, a phone that is out of any signal whatsoever, my bag with the laptop and the charger that is currently useless, and a small lighter. I don't even remember why I had that lighter. I don't smoke. I'm thankful now, anyways, because I have been stranded in Raven's mind and the area is very cold despite my clothing.

While I am sure that this mind belongs to Raven, is much darker than I remember or expected. The stars are dimmer than televised; the shadow personalities almost transparent like ghosts. None of them stop moving. Even while standing right next to one, it was like I wasn't there. Observe:

I found _a_ Raven soon after my departure into the mirror. Pink cape means _joyful_ Raven. Green means _brave_ Raven. What does vanilla cape mean? …..

I approached, regardless of that knowledge, or rather the lack of that knowledge. She seemed distant. Maybe it was some form of a "derpy" Raven because she didn't even move to make notice of me. She stood, looking around, looking for something that I don't know of. I touched her shoulder…..

Well I thought I touched her shoulder. Then my hand went through it and I came up with nothing. I looked at my hand, looked back, and saw that she was gone.

"_Very classy", _I thought to myself. _"Find her, lose her, and now which way do we go? Perfect Job"_ I decided to take a rest after that because I felt so very cold. I am ready now. The lighter took fire to a piece of wood I took of a dead tree. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll record more later.


End file.
